Sith
by AshesAndInk
Summary: When a bitter Sith turns traitor against her comrades, she makes more enemies than she's ever had before. Trying to find out who she's supposed to be, she flees to Tatooine to get a bounty hunting job-but ends up being hunted herself. Trying to find the hunter's identity while keeping her life isn't going to be easy, and having a naïve young Jedi tag along really isn't helping.
1. Apprentice

1

I walked into the Separatist transport, totally and utterly proud of myself. I was being posted at the Citadel for a training mission. I felt at home, surrounded by the shining, golden battle droids, so I figured I'd love it there.

My friend, BloodLust, bolted into the transport with me, late as usual. We looked into each others' eyes excitedly, my bright red eyes peering deeply into Blood's golden eyes.

"So they let you come?" Blood grinned, his eyes sparkling, "I thought you flunked the Force test, right?"

I smirked as I remembered how amusing it had been for me when shards of purple crystal I had broken with the Force had flown across the room, slicing a couple of battle droids and maiming a bounty hunter.

"No," I replied, "Dookou said I was 'dangerously wild'—his words, not mine—when I went Force-ballistic."

The transport doors closed, and I reached up to grab on of the handles of the ceiling for balance as it took off.

"Oh, come on, Rain," Blood playfully shoved my shoulder, "I could've sworn a fleet of crystal shards was zoning in on me."

I grinned. It was true. But something else was bothering me. Blood saw it in my eyes and nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that, too." He dropped his gaze to the ground. We both voiced our thoughts.

"Where is master Dookou?"

"I bet he's organizing another diversion so he can find a way to attack Courascant." I reflected back on the time he had told me to pretend to be a newly-found, Force-sensitive child. I had been picked up be some unsuspecting Jedi and taken to the Academy, hiding my lightsabers in my boots. During the first period, I was told to come and introduce myself. I'd bent down in front of everybody, pretending to flick some dust off my shoes, and I'd pulled out my dual lightsabers, their red blades glinting dangerously, and yelled as loud as I could. Most kids had jumped up from their seats, pulling out their puny green or blue training lightsabers that hardly did any damage, and others ran and hid, grabbing their friends whose mouths were wide open, staring at my _real_ 'sabers.

I'd ran as fast I could, cutting some important-looking junk in half, slicing off an arm or leg here or there, and speeding towards the docking bay, where a troop of Droidekas would pick me up.

Meanwhile, Count Dookou had attempted to assassinate Padmé Amidala, the Queen of Naboo. What looked like half the Jedi Council chased after me, but I was faster and got away, two Droidekas rolling behind me and shooting at the knights. Dookou failed at the attempted assassination, but he'd said that I did well, and that the only reason the Queen was still alive was because a Jedi called Anakin Skywalker had been with her.

I snapped back into reality when I heard Blood yelling at me above the noise of the ship, waving his hands around in front of my face as the transport descended.

"Rain! Rain, we're here!"

I stepped out of the ship and onto the rocky, hot, lava-filled land the Citadel had been built on eons ago.

I looked up and saw what would be a dark, menacing figure to any Jedi who arrived, but to us Seps, it was like a second home, if we had any home to begin with.

Blood and I stepped into the Citadel, excited beyond measure to be in a place like this, a place designed so that no Jedi could escape.

A Tactical Droid walked jerkily up to us and spoke bluntly in a metallic voice.

"BloodLust, turn right to reach your dorm. DeathRain, turn left."

Both of our faces fell when we heard we were going to be separated. I moved left, slowly moving out, but I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned, and BloodLust swept me into his arms, and his lips met mine, and we stood there for a moment, both slightly shocked, and both slightly delighted. The Jedi could have their stupid _no love_ rules, but the Sith could do whatever they wanted. Whatever _we_ wanted.

I sat in my room, thinking about Blood.

He had red-streaked blonde hair, deep golden eyes, and he always wore a playful or determined look on his face. He wore black body armour, not unlike that worn by the Republic clones, and his utility belt always held something useful, from a grappling hook, to a piece of cheese, to a spare battery. He always fought with every piece of energy he had.

Me, I had long, silver-streaked brown hair, always braided to the side. My piercing, blood-red eyes could always find a way to get into trouble. I was raised to be ruthless, and I am an expert in the art of stealth. I've been used as an assassin multiple times by Dookou, my master. I wore I black, fitted sleeveless top an short black pants with no pockets. On my thigh was a distinctive fox tattoo, and, hidden in my tall boots were secret pockets that usually hold long, twisted knives. I had gauntlets that I had stolen from a dead clone—my first kill—and had painted my fox sign on. My long, black cloak and hood obscured most of my face. I don't know where I am from, but I _do_ know that I was born to be a Sith.

I moved my right arm, the one that nobody but Count Dookou, the man who fixed it, knew was mechanical. It was completely covered in clone armour, so no one would see my weakness.

I sighed sitting on my cot. Thinking would get me nowhere. I needed to do something.

Then, a thought hit me—I could go exploring! My face brightened considerably at the prospect of some potential troublemaking chances.

The corridors were dark and empty—that meant it was nighttime. I crept through the maze-like halls, glad that Dookou had handed me a map of this place before I'd left.

I passed Blood's dorm, and a soft snoring emitted from inside. I shrugged, walking off. Blood wouldn't appreciate me waking him from his sleep. Even for a little adventure.

I grinned. Maybe even for some rule-breaking.

I heard footsteps behind me rapidly turning a corner. I ducked into an empty hallway, peering out at an interesting sight.

There was a line of humans and a few other beings—Togrutans, Twi'lek, Rodians—no doubt Republic prisoners. Most of the beings were adults, but one was a boy about my age—sixteen or seventeen—with long black hair, and an even longer, thin braid on one side of his head. He was a Jedi Padawan. Why was he here?

The procession passed, and I wondered why they didn't try to escape.

Then I noticed the Commando droids on their other side. Those droids were made for harder tasks, ones that ordinary, stupid battle droids would fail miserably at. This must be one tough group.

I crept through the halls, the commando droids not noticing that they were being stalked—why would they? I _am_ , after all, the best at what I do.

We came to the door after a while, and I watched as they put the teen in the laser chains. As he hung, suspended in midair, the droid grabbed an electrostaff. I winced as the boy was repeatedly jabbed with the painful stave; I had felt its lightning before. Dookou had told me time and time again that endless challenges, anger, and hate are what make a good Sith.

The droid brought the electrostaff down for a fatal blow, and I made my decision.

I was more than hate.

I couldn't stand by all the time.


	2. Escape from the Citadel

"Stop!" I yelled, drawing my E-5 blaster rifle and shooting the droid before he had time to process what was going on.

The other Commando droids pulled out their guns, but paused; they were programmed not to hurt Separatists. I quickly shot them down.

The other captives ran to the young Padawan, releasing him from his bonds. I ran over, tucking my gun back into my belt. The two Jedi that were in the group took the kid and draped his arms over their shoulders, trying to feel a pulse on him.

"Oh, let me see him," I grunted impatiently, knowing that I was already in deep trouble. I grabbed his wrists, pressing my hands to them, but felt nothing.

"How did you escape?" asked a clone captive that was standing nearby.

"Oh—um…" I hadn't thought this part through. To be honest, I had only imagined me coming to the rescue, and that somehow resulting in the Seps winning the war, and me becoming ruler of the universe. Simple enough.

"Well…" I smiled awkwardly, "I saw my chance and took it." That reply never fails.

"I see," the clone nodded slowly, clearly still not convinced. I could tell that he didn't really like me.

I looked at the two Jedi, and they lowered their heads, sensing what I was about to say.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, lying through my teeth. He was a Jedi Padawan—of course I wasn't sorry.

I slowly stepped away. The two Jedi hoisted the boy onto a couple of the clones' shoulders, and I watched as one with a twisted leg tripped and fell on his face. I snickered behind my hand, and a few of his kin turned to glare at me as they helped him up.

Just as the alarms began blaring.

We all jumped when the siren began to wail, and I groaned when I heard the familiar sound of the frantic battle droids running to the weapons closet.

" _Go! Go! Go!"_ I shouted, shoving the group towards the doorway. I had memorized the map when I was sitting in my room, so I led them confidently through the twisting halls, blasting droids as I went.

We bolted through the first few hallways, but the tactical droid I'd met earlier must have informed the jerk of a general that ran this place that a few hostages were escaping, because his voice sounded through the speakers.

" _Foolish Jedi!"_ he cackled maniacally, "You can _never_ escape the Citadel!"

I heard the ominous sound of him flipping a switch, and almost immediately felt my arm jerk upward, felt my shoulder being pulled out of its socket, and saw everyone grow smaller as I was pulled to the magnetic ceiling.

"Oh, General, you are going to _pay for that_!" I hissed, pulling out one of my lightsabers and igniting its ruby blade.

"Big time."

"My apologies, Mistress DeathRain," the General sounded panicked as he frantically fumbled with his control panel—and he had good reason. It _was_ me, after all.

I jabbed my lightsaber in the security camera just as the magnetic ceiling shut off. I fell to the ground, skidding across the floor until I tumbled to a stop.

But that wasn't what worried me.

I couldn't feel my right arm, the one that had pulled me to the ceiling. It was completely shot.

The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, and I stared at them murderously, cradling my mechanical arm.

"Listen," I hissed menacingly, "I just saved your sorry butts back there, so if this is how you _Jedi_ —" my voice dripped with venom at the word, "—thank your rescuers, then I'll be happy to leave you to the droids."

The exchanged glances for a second or two before they reluctantly turned their lightsabers off. I pushed myself to my feet, using the Force to grab my weapons off the ground.

"Now we need a ship," stated one of the Jedi. "I don't suppose _you_ know where to find one?"

I glared at him, hastily scanning the mental map of the Citadel I had stored in my head. A slow grin spread across my face.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

I began to briskly walk down the hallway, leaving them with no choice but to follow.

A few minutes later, I had made my way to the nearest docking bay, pushing through the doors to emerge in the hot, smoky air outside.

"There's our ride," I smirked, pointing to a Sep ship just big enough for all of us.

" 'Our'?" asked the clone that had made it so clear that he hated my guts. I read his identification number.

"BK592, do you expect my master to welcome me back with open arms now that I've betrayed him, and all of my fellow Seps?"

BK flinched as I spoke his number, but replied just as sourly, "and who, exactly, is your master?"

I glowered in his direction, realizing he actually though that he was smarter than me.

"Do expect me to reveal who my master is?" I growled at him, "I'm not an _idiot._ Like _some_ people so obviously are."

BK592 scowled at me and walked forwards, the Jedi carrying the teen close behind, surrounded by the rest of the clones.

I began to follow, wondering what I would do when I got out, when I caught a slight flash out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my head ever so slightly to see a commando droid taking aim from behind a crate. I was, admittedly, exceedingly proud to have attracted the attention of an elite commando, but that didn't matter now.

" _GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!_ " I screamed, using the Force to push the Republic refugees into the ship. I ran to the door, slamming it shut behind me. The limping clone took the pilot's seat and began to flip switched and hit buttons. I felt the ship shudder as it took off, blasting through space towards who knows where.

I stared out a window, desperately hoping that our destination wouldn't be Courascant.


	3. Flash to the Past

I laid down on a cot, propping my arm up on a crate. I used the Force to drag the kid across the room to rest in my lap. The Jedi stood up, reaching for their lightsabers menacingly, but a glare from me silenced them as I took their threat a step forward and ignited a one of my lightsabers' ruby blades with my left hand.

But I couldn't help but admit to myself that I knew how they felt. If I saw a Jedi even _looking_ at Blood meanly, they would be dead meat.

Shrugging off their glowers, I put two fingers to the Padawan's neck, pressing as hard as I could. First, there was nothing, just as before.

But, the more I concentrated, the more I could make out slow vibrations coming from his artery in a shaky, uncertain pattern.

He was alive.

I looked at a Jedi and nodded at her, still glaring slightly to let her know that I was by _no means_ their ally.

Nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel good as I saw their relieved faces. I shook my head, mentally cursing myself. This wasn't like me.

I shoved the boy to the floor, mentally grinning as the others scurried over like Jedi rats to pick him up. This was more like it.

Satisfied, I resigned myself to looking out the window.

And I immediately wished I hadn't.

" _COURASCANT?!"_ I shouted at them. I immediately leapt to my feet, my metal arm jerking back to life.

" _Are you INSANE?!_ " I yelled at the pilot, grabbing for my knife. But it was too late.

We touched down onto a large platform, and a small group of Jedi hurried out of the Jedi Temple. I seriously considered jumping into the sea of traffic below me.

"Missed, you have been," a scratchy voice sounded from just below me, and I looked down to see a tiny green midget waddling over towards the Jedi refugees. I drew my hood over my face, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. And retreated to the far end of the platform.

But the teen, now conscious, limped over to me.

"Thanks for saving me," his voice croaked from lack of use, but it was firm as Windu's—though his eyes, quite contrarily, blinked out at my playfully. He reminded me a bit of Blood.

But only a bit.

"No big deal," I kept my voice low and quiet, edging my lightsabers under my cloak. I knew that there was no chance he would be like this if he knew what I was.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Jedi that I had just rescued motioning towards me, drawing their lightsabers determinedly.

"You _traitor!_ " I yelped when I realized what they were doing, shoving the teen back into the crowd of Jedi and promptly launching myself off the edge of the landing platform.

Count Dookou was angry, which scared Blood.

What scared him even more was the fact that he was holding it in with a smile. The fact that he was smiling was frightening in itself.

"Master," Blood began cautiously, "DeathRain is gone, kidnapped by the Jedi… with all due respect, sir, why are you _smiling_?"

"Because, BloodLust," Dookou grinned. "She shall play an important part in my plan."

The blonde-haired teen's jaw dropped. That was never good.

"But… what is she doing out there?" He asked, pausing a bit before rushing to add a respectful "sir" on the end of the sentence.

"You shall see, my apprentice…" snarled the Count, "you shall see…"

Falling through the air to my death, I had never felt so alive.

The colours of various models and brands if speeders whipped by me, and I was able to do incredible aerial feats that could never be done on ground.

Finally, I spotted what—or who—I was looking for.

Elan Sleazebango.

He was always flying around on his flame-red speeder, looking for passengers he never found and buyers for illegal drugs and weapons that no one needed.

I landed with a metallic _thump_ on the back of his speeder and clawed my way up to sit behind him. The vessel fell for a moment, and it took a moment for the dealer to regain control—but when he did, he was furious. He turned to look at me with a deep scowl, which quickly turned to a grin when he saw who I was.

"DeathRain!" he cried out, losing focus for a split second almost crashing into a bright green speeder.

"Eyes on the skies, Elan," I smirked at him, my eyes gleaming as I enjoyed the company only a Sith could enjoy.

"What can I do for you today, Rain?" Elan swerved to avoid a landing fighter as he descended into the Courascant underworld, the only place that would be generally void of Jedi.

"Nothing much," I shrugged, idly gazing out at the rainbow of transports that swirled around me, "just shelter for a bit. A group of stinking Jedi are after me."

"Got yourself on the 'Most Wanted' list again?" Elan grinned, "How do you know when a Jedi's near?"

I laughed at him—he had brought back our old inside joke.

"You'll smell them before you see them," I snickered as Elan's red speeder touched down on a small, sketchy platform on one of the lowest levels.

I let the smile fade from my face as I stepped out, my friend close behind, and drew the cowl of my cloak over my hair letting the shadow engulf the upper part of my face.

Elan led me into a sleazy bar called "Death by Gundark". How encouraging.

As I strode into the barely lit room, I remembered the first time I had met Elan.

It was a long time ago, in a tavern not unlike the one I was in now. I was only twelve, and Elan had been around seventeen or so. I had entered the bar, slipping around the multitudes of beings that were crammed into the tiny building.

Then Elan had showed up.

"Hey, kid," he'd leaned over to me, reaching inside his long jacket, "do you want some Death Sticks?"

"No," I had smirked slyly, 'but I bet that the Jedi in here will."

"Jedi?" he'd whirled around, terrified, undoubtedly expecting to see a lightsaber pointed at his face. "How do you know a Jedi is near?"

"Because you can smell one before you see one," I'd replied wryly, nodding towards the cloaked man sitting at the counter that was carelessly letting his lightsaber show.

Elan had winked at me gratefully, sliding me his card before he pushed his way to the knight to offer him some Death Sticks. Not long after, he had come back my way, looking very confused and mumbling something about rethinking his life. After that, a bounty hunter by the name of Zam Wessel caused some… problems.

But, needless to say, Elan most definitely did _not_ rethink his life.

"Rain," Elan whispered to me, snapping me out of my reminiscing, "Should I take care of this for you? Or do you think—"

"First of all," I hissed back, interrupting him, "Call me DeathRain. I'm more recognized by Rain."

Elan nodded, swallowing nervously despite the fact we'd been friends for years. Smart guy.

"Second of all," my expression turned from one of malice to a cheeky smirk. "I've got this." I punched my friend playfully on the shoulder before treading up to the man at the counter. I slapped a couple of credits on the table.

"I need accommodations," I snarled as he grabbed the money.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow skeptically, greed shining in his eyes as he fingered the currency.

"Like I'm gonna tell _you_ ," my voice changed to a low growl, but inside I was as tense an nobody's business—I hadn't done this sort of thing in a while.

"The way you talk makes you sound as if you'd be worth a pretty price to the Jedi." He grinned, slinking out from behind the counter.

I went pale.

The few people who were actually in the bar stood, and I backed towards the center of the room as the bounty hunters and pirates circled around me like hungry sharks.

"Elan," I hissed through my teeth to the twenty-year-old, who was just behind me, "get back to your speeder. This is going to get graphic."


	4. Electric

"No way I'm going back, DeathRain!" Elan objected as the circle of bounty hunters began to close in, "Do you _really_ think I'm going to let you fight without me? You're crazier than I remember!"

I grinned, igniting my lightsabers. "And you're more stupid than I remember, Elan. Now step back."

A nearby Rodian pirate shot a blazing red bullet in my direction, which I easily deflected with my flaming bloodred blade. A few other bullets whizzed towards me from behind, and I snapped my weapons in their direction, sending them flying back to harmlessly absorb into the wall. Another bullet from behind, a few more from the side—I was spinning in a spasmodic circle, trying to everywhere at once as the circle of mercenaries and thugs got tighter.

And then came the shot I hadn't seen coming. A sudden blast from the owner of the tavern's blaster—this time not aimed at me.

"Elan!" I yelled, watching, as if in slow motion, the laser discharge shoot through my old friend's arm. The smuggler cried out in pain as it tore through the nerves, scorching the bone and sending his bright green blood spurting out in all directions. Some landed on my hand, warm and sticky, and other flecks jumped into my lightsabers, their existence abruptly ending with a soft _sizzle_.

"Elan?" I knelt down beside the man, staring uncertainly at him. No answer, not even a twitch. "Elan, can you hear me?" The room was quiet, even the bounty hunters not moving, just so they could watch me suffer. I set my jaw, my flaming scarlet eyes narrowing. That would be the last thing they ever did.

I stood steadily, nothing betraying how I felt except my eyes, which were boiling over with anger. I felt that anger, and the hate, the suffering, the aggression, everything the Jedi were told to hold back back well up inside of me.

And then I let it out.

I didn't realize it was happening until I looked down. The sound of the crackling lightning drowned my screams, and the bright, harsh blue light tinted my pale features and turned my eyes to amethyst. The thugs, on the other hand, experienced things a bit differently.

I watched as they flew backwards, electricity running up and down their body as their skin rapidly blackened and shriveled, held together only by the lightning for a short time before it melted away like black ice. My lightning barely drowned out the sounds of their creams of agony, but I could still hear them.

I couldn't tell how much time passed before I finally stopped. All I knew was that it left me exhausted, and that my throat was hoarse and dry. The dull tingling it left in my fingertips gradually spread to the rest of my arms as I felt Elan's neck for a pulse. Sighing in relief, I began to bandage his wound. The stinging feeling began to intensify, burning and aching until I couldn't bear it. I screamed out in pain as it did nothing but grow in pain. It felt like I'd been shot with a blaster rifle, sliced by a lightsaber.

Hit by lightning.

 _That's it,_ I realized as I lay moaning on the ground. _That's why most Sith don't use their lightning much. It hurts us just as much as it hurts our victims._ I'd never used the lightning before, and I had no intention of using it again soon. Though I also had no doubt that I would use it again. I didn't want to forget this. But, at the same time, I kind of did.

I shook my head clear of my thoughts, and was saved from further reveries as Elan awoke.

"What happened?" he groaned, wincing as he felt his shoulder wound. "I feel like I got shot by a blaster…"

"I wonder why?" I managed a laugh as the pain in my arms began to die away. I helped my friend up, and we both hobbled out the door.

"I take it you used your Sith lightning?" he commented as he looked over his shoulder at the charred ashes of a human skull.

"Obviously," I smirked, back to my normal self.


	5. Festering

"Who _was_ that girl?"

"No one special, Linx," The Rodian Jedi sighed as she walked down the hall with her young apprentice.

"Oh, come _on_ , Master Kiri," he rolled his eyes, "that doesn't work on me anymore, and you know it." He gazed up at her with his big blue eyes, the eyes that never failed to notice anything.

Kiri sighed again, this time harder to hint that she didn't want to talk about it, but Linx was relentless, those bright blue orbs boring into the back of her neck as he stopped walking. She turned around, seeing his jaw set determinedly.

"Do you really want to know?" she put a scaly hand to her forehead, hoping she'd see a flicker of doubt cross his expression.

He nodded stubbornly.

"You know I do."

"Fine. She was a Sith."

Linx's heart stopped, and his blood ran cold.

"What…?"

The boy's master nodded solemnly, and his vision clouded. He stumbled over, feeling his legs collapse from under him. Kiri ran to him, running over to support her pupil.

"But…" he gulped, his crystal eyes staring desperately up at her.

"She saved my life."

Elan and I rode his speeder bike to a nearby ship rental. We could've just stolen a ship, but I was trying to keep a low profile, so I rented one instead. She was the cheapest one they had, but she was actually pretty decent.

 _Sunset's Bane_ , she was called, and she certainly looked that way. Dark gray and splattered with a rusty orange, she looked like she had seen better days. Nonetheless, we climbed aboard.

"Where to, Mistress DeathRain?" Elan grunted playfully, pushing buttons and flipping switches until the _Sunset's Bane_ was simply another addition to the flying traffic of Courascant.

"Tattoine," I sat in the copilot's seat, resting my legs on the dashboard.

Elan nodded. "Tattoine it is, Rain."

"Aren't you going to ask why we're going there?"

"Nope."

"Smart."

"Meh."

Tattoine.

Hot, dusty, ruthless.

The perfect place for a wanted felon like me to hide out.

"Coming or going, Elan?" I asked, peering at him over my shoulder as I steered the speeder he'd snuck on board out into the desert.

"I'll wait here." He nodded, satisfied with his decision.

"No waiting, Elan," my features hardened until I looked like the Sith stereotype—cold and callous. Which I guess I was.

"Now let me ask again: coming or going?"

My old friend shrugged.

"No offense, Rain, but I'm leaving. Do you want me to pick you up sometime?"

"Nah," I turned and jumped onto the speeder bike. "See you." I began to pull away, but the dealer stopped me, tossing a beat-up comm link my way.

"Just in case," he winked, knowing I would, more likely than not, get into some forme of trouble. I laughed.

"Thanks, man," I smirked, and began to drive away before he could stall me any more. "Later."

The speeder bike kicked up huge plumes of dust and sand as I darted away towards the nearest area—Mos Eisely. The two hours it took to get there were hot, sandy torture, and I almost whooped for joy when I saw the port on the horizon—but thought better of it when I got a mouthful of sand. Fifteen more minutes, and I had my speeder parked in an alley and was walking towards a nearby shop where I could get some fuel.

As I walked, I saw the looming palace that stood just on the skyline. Jabba's Palace, a hulking mass of sandstone and assasins.

 _I should fit right in there,_ I thought, pausing to star at it. I'd heard that Jabba was always looking for people like me.

I continued walking, absorbed in my thoughts until someone bumped into me. I know, I was surrounded by people, and it most _definitely_ wasn't the first time it had happened, but this one was hard, and the pedestrian's hand lingered in my pocket.

It was a motion I was familiar with.

I immediately turned into the nearest alley, Force-dragging the person—a little Twi'lek kid—behind me.

"Give it back," I stated simply when he had regained his footing, holding out my hand impatiently.

"What?"

That was the worst possible thing he could've said. I slammed him against the walls, and my small pouch of credits fell out of his pocket.

"That."

I left the alley as if nothing had happened and all was right with the world, even though there was a young Twi'lek groaning in the back of the alley, huddled in the fetal position like a turtle.

Linx laid on his back, staring at the metal ceiling of his dorm, deep in thought.

"Linx?" Kiri stuck her head through the door, looking worried.

"For the last _time_ , Master, I'm not coming out." He closed his eyes. "Not now, not ever."

"Then I'll come in." the Rodian woman walked over and sat on the foot of his cot. Linx just laid there, tying his best to ignore her.

"Why would she do that?" he muttered when he realized that there was no overlooking her now. "Why would she save me? I'm a _Jedi_. Aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

"There are some things no one can explain," Kiri shrugged, placing a bright green hand on her Padawan's shoulder as he pushed himself up. "Why do _you_ think?"

Linx shrugged. "I don't know. I was always told that Sith fought with there emotions, letting anger and hate fuel them. This is weird."

"Indeed," Kiri smiled, chuckling softly. "They typically don't think about second chances, do they? They don't realize that everybody deserves a second chance."

Linx sighed deeply.

"Maybe you should just forget about her and try to focus on your training again?" she suggested gently, getting to get feet and leaving the room.

Linx shrugged, sinking back into his festering thoughts.


	6. Second Chance

"The Mighty Jabba demands to know what you are doing here."

The protocol droid spoke in a hollow, metallic voice that didn't sound even remotely like a demand. I only barely held in a snicker, only keeping my street face by the knowledge that losing my cool could potentially be the same thing as losing my life.

"I need work," I spoke respectfully, but with a slight growl to my voice that would help show that I would make a tough hunter for hire. "A bounty hunter, assassin, whatever."

The immense slug-like creature in front of me let out another string of vowels and syllables that made up Huttese, the most widely-spoken language on Tattoine.

"The Mighty Jabba," the droid creaked, "would like to know if you would be able to kill a Force-user. He says he is in need of lightsabers to decorate his wall."

"Sure," I snorted slightly, knowing that no Jedi could beat me in a saber duel.

"Good. There is a young Jedi Padawan who has recently escaped from the feared Citadel that goes by the name of Linx."

My heart stopped. Kill someone I'd just saved? This Hutt must be crazy!

"Anyone else?" It took all my energy just to keep my voice from croaking nervously.

Jabba thought for a moment, thoughtfully popping a small frog-being into his mouth.

 _Please be an enemy,_ I thought to myself desperately, _please be an enemy._

"There is another," the droid spoke, shattering my thoughts. I swelled with anticipation.

"Yes?"

"A Sith apprentice they call BloodLust."

My stomach dropped, taking my heart with it. They had to be joking.

"You're sure there are no others?" I asked, a small bead of sweat running down my forehead.

"No,"

I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut. If there was no way I would kill Linx, there was even _less_ way I would kill Blood. It just wouldn't happen.

But I had to choose. I knew the slimy Hutt wouldn't wait for very long before he dumped me into his Rancor pit, or worse.

I took a shaky breath, pulling out my blaster. I hefted it in my palm, feeling its weight, running m fingers across its smoothe surface. Who would it kill easier: Linx or Blood?

I opened my eyes, those eyes that flamed such a bloody red, and they narrowed into deadly slits.

"Have you made your decision?" the droid spoke dully. I looked up, staring the my slug employer in his sickly yellow eye.

"Yes, I have," I stood up straighter, my muscles relaxed, my mind at ease.

"I choose you."

"Master Yoda?" Linx peered cautiously into the meditation room.

"Yes, young one?" The small green creature's voice cracked with age, but still held that unmistakable quirkiness of a youngling. "Come and speak to me, you may."

The Padawan stepped into the small area, pausing for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and serene shadows.

"Master Yoda, I keep having visions. They're very indistinct." The black-haired boy cut to the chase, not wanting to waste another sleepless night dwelling on what could happen.

"Come meditate with me, why do you not?" Yoda patted a thick pillow next to him, and Linx obliged, easing himself down with a sigh.

"Just close your eyes," the comforting voice of the Jedi Master filled the teen's head, swirling around as the deep crimsons and rusts of the meditation room turned to black. "Close them and relax…"

Soon enough, the deep, even breathing of Master Yoda fell away to be replaced by footsteps and gunshots. The serenity fell away to disorder, the comfort to fire.

And there was that girl in the middle of it all, her brown hair swirling, her scarlet eyes flashing, clearly loving every minute of it. Her face beamed, she looked so happy and at home with the anarchy and chaos. The setting changed to thick metal walls, electric traps, and cruel guards. It was a frightening place, a place Linx knew well.

The Citadel.

Immediately, the Padawan knew this was a vision of the past. He saw himself being carried by Master Kiri, and he felt his bones creak together and old bruises flare up as his limbs smacked ruthlessly together. Battle droids and Droidekas rolled back and forth, blasting shots at the escapees and calling orders to one another in deadly, undecipherable code.

But he knew he was safe. He _was_ with his master, after all. She had never failed him before, and she never would.

But then he noticed something. She looked… different. She was no longer the calm, collected Kiri he had come to know and love, but a panicked, terrified Rodian who was lost and afraid.

Suddenly, he did not feel so safe.

Linx looked around to see that every other refugee's face had the same expression, hopeless, beaten down.

And the there was the girl, leading them on confidently, her ruby blades blazing a path for them through the droids.

 _So she really is a Sith._ The boy heard her speak the word Jedi with more hate and malice than he'd ever heard in his life, and his heart sank. Linx felt his stomach coil up into confused knots as he thought...

He saw her shove the refugees into a ship to rescue them from commando droids, risking her own life.

 _And she really did save my life._

He woke from his vision with determination burning red-hot in his eyes.

"Going, where are you?" Yoda jerked up, startled, as the teen sprinted out of the room.

"I don't know!" Linx cried out as he head towards a nearby ship. "The Force will guide me!"

Yoda gazed after him, pride glowing in his eyes for a brief second before he adopted a wise expression.

"Tell your master, what should I?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Tell her she was right!"

those were the last words Yoda heard before the Padawan blasted off, turning into nothing more that a speck of light amongst distant stars.

 _She was right,_ Linx thought to himself as he burst towards where the Force told him to go.

 _Everyone deserves a second chance._


	7. Desert

Desert

"She _what?!_ " Dookou shouted, a strong Force pulse radiating from his body and sending anything and everything in the room flying back.

"S—she shot Jabba the Hutt, my lord," groaned the clone commander as he pushed himself to his feet. "But it was not fatal, if that would help."

"No," Dookou shook his head violently, "this wasn't supposed to _happen_."

BloodLust looked on from his perch in the metal rafters of the huge main chamber of the Separatist citadel. He tilted his head to one side, eyes wide and curious. He'd never seem Master Dookou this mad before. This furious.

The blond-haired Sith swung his way down as Dookou electrocuted the clone in his rage.

"Rain shot Jabba?" he asked, recklessly testing the limits of Dookou's patience.

" _Yes!"_ he lashed out at Blood, another Force pulse sending the teen skidding back a few feet. "It has _ruined_ my plans…" he added, hissing these words under his breath.

"Not necessarily…" Blood could feel a counterattack forming in his mind, "we just need a catalyst, another Sith, maybe—or we could get Grievous—"

"No," Dookou stopped the boy, who looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. A slow grin spread across the Sith lord's features, and a single drop of sweat ran down the student's features. "You're right, my faithful apprentice. Come with me."

"Where?" Blood asked, excitedly bouncing along behind the older man, "Am I part of your plan?"

Dookou didn't answer, but instead led the young man along until they came to a large room that Blood had never visited before. The apprentice looked on as Master Dookou moved around the area with the same familiarity that Blood had when he fought alongside Rain.

Rain. Where was she? BloodLust hadn't noticed it before, but he felt almost _lost_ without her—she was his best friend. More than that, she was his _only_ friend.

"Get in here," Dookou interrupted the boy's thought with a sharp gesture towards a long metal board. Blood obeyed and held still while Dookou strapped him onto the plank. He trusted his master.

"Will I get to work with Rain?" the eighteen-year-old Sith apprentice asked with the same curiosity he had when he was five.

"Or course," the smile Dookou wore when he said the words wasn't very reassuring. "Now be still!" he commanded as the boy squirmed under a bright red laser that was pointed at his heart. "This will make you stronger."

Blood held still immediately, smiling trustingly at his master.

"No, don't worry," the older man smiled back. "this won't hurt a bit."

His smile was the one of a snake.

Blood's screams could be heard all throughout the citadel.

Through the desert. That was where I fled.

I drove a stolen speeder out of the city, not knowing where I would go afterwards. I knew I couldn't go into any spaceport or town—nest that I've shot, possibly killed Jabba the Hutt would've spread like a wildfire by now. Maybe I could live out in the desert for a few years, make a new name for myself until all this just died down…

Night was falling when the speeder ran out of fuel.

"No!" I yelled when I felt it stalling, slamming my fist onto the control panel when it slid to a stop. "Not now!"

crawled out and sat on the hood as the sun set, turning the whole landscape to gold and blood. I would appreciate the remaining warmth by the time it faded, I already knew that much. I began to shiver as the night grew colder, igniting my scarlet lightsabers. I would need their comforting warmth as well

Lighting a fire with my blades a few dried-out twigs, I curled up in the soft sand to wait out the night.

I ran. And ran. And ran.

All day the next day, I felt my strength slowly ebbing, being chipped away like a stone statue.

I knew I couldn't keep this up for long.

Not without water.

I went to sleep thirsty that night, the cracking dryness of my heat-scorched mouth and skin keeping me up until I simply passed out.

In the morning, I was drooping with dehydration and fatigue.

I didn't make it far.

The metal-clad figure stood silently in the Mos Eisely alleyway.

It was waiting.

It didn't like to wait.

"Sorry I'm—" the small Twi'lek thief ran straight into the unmoving figure, stumbling back a bit from surprise and fear.

"Late," the stranger spoke in a filtered voice, a voice that was deep and metallic.

Before the pickpocket could scream, the warrior's hand clasped around his throat and he was shoved against the hot, sandy wall.

"Which way did she go?" the tall man growled dangerously. The Twi'lek gulped hard, but ended up choking when it stopped at the stranger's rock-solid grip.

"Who?" he gagged, obviously stalling, but for what, he still wasn't sure.

"You know who," the armored figure hissed through his helmet. The bandit saw his terrified reflection in the mercenary's tinted visor and gulped again.

"South," he licked his lips nervously, "Into the desert. She won't live long, since she was on _my_ bike, which is low on fuel." He managed a smirk, hoping the assassin saw this as a good thing, too.

The stranger nodded once.

And tighten his grip.

"Wh—what are you doing?" the thief cried.

Those were his last words.

I couldn't take it anymore.

The sun beat down on my like a percussionist, and the ever-growing pain in my head throbbed along to its deadly rhythm.

I couldn't take it.

There was no more fluid left in me to sweat.

I couldn't take…

I collapsed onto the ground, the hot, shifting sands burning my skin and blowing into my eyes.

I couldn't…

Shadows gathered at the edge of my vision, gradually taking the rest. I couldn't feel… anything.

I…

The cool wind rushed past the man's face, but he couldn't feel it through his mask. He couldn't feel anything anymore; the breath of wind, the stab of sympathy, the distraction of friendship…

He was little more than a tool now, one that had no emotions left.

Except one.

Bloodlust.


	8. Family

Family

Cool air washed over my face like water from paradise.

I sighed, long and deep, and the moment was promptly ruined by the cracking and bleeding of my cracked lips. I tried to sit up.

"Not just yet," a calm voice murmured soothingly, and a warm hand pushed me back down. My heart began to race.

"I… I can't see…" my voice was a whisper, thin and coarse, and I winced at how weak I sounded.

"There's a bandage around your eyes—they were burnt. But don't worry," the voice added on quickly, sensing my panic, "you should feel better soon."

I relaxed slightly, and felt like I could trust this person. Maybe they were another Sith and I was safe in a base somewhere—it's not like anyone else would treat a Sith like this.

It was too much to hope for, but my heart swelled, and I knew it was too late.

Hope had already seeded inside of me.

The next time I woke, my eye opened with my consciousness. Everything was gold, and a bright light was shining in my face. I sat up and looked around silently.

I was in a small sandstone house with smoothe golden wall and huge gaps in the walls for doors that made the whole place feel open and airy. I heard movement in some of the other rooms, which echoed off the round walls and domed roof. A face appeared suddenly in one of the entryways, and I tensed.

"Ah, you're up," a woman smiled and began to walk towards me. I scooted back on the rough bed I was laying on, and felt an abrupt wave of nausea from that one motion. Her expression changed from thankful to worried in a second, and she rushed over to me, pressing a warm glass of water into my hands.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying not to be tempted by the liquid I held, and trying even harder not to trust this strange woman.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but was immediately cut off by a shout from across the house that sent pain throbbing through my brain in time with my heartbeat.

"Hey!" the new voice was small and high-pitched, and its screams were happy, "She's up!"

A little girl darted into the room, her golden blonde hair glinting in the light that spilled through the windows and her green eyes glinting with excitement. She hopped onto the bed, but I was already up and reaching for my lightsabers, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

But my sabers weren't there. Nothing was.

A tall, bearded man and a youth of around Twenty strode into the room.

"Kanji!" the older man exclaimed, scooping her up into his arms with ease, "Let the girl have a break!"

"Aww, but _Dakku!"_ the child whined, but obeyed nonetheless.

"Where's my—"

"Gear?" the woman I assumed was the mother interrupted me with a smile, "It's in the kitchen over there," she motioned to a room just to my left. I dashed away and grabbed my lightsaber, feeling a wave of comfort and relief flood me as I strapped them onto my belt.

"What are you doing?" the mother asked, her face creased with worry and confusion.

"I need to go," was my simple reply. For a moment, the family just stood there, shocked.

"But… but you'll _die_ out there!" Kanji, the girl, gasped dramatically.

I paused. However young she was, she was _also_ right. I couldn't see Blood if I was dead…

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like," the young man offered, and his mother nodded.

"Sure," I shrugged, then frowned when I realized I was a charity case. "But I'll work for it."

Dakku brightened, but his wife looked concerned.

"You're not well enough—"

"I'm well enough," I insisted, hating to feel weak. She nodded reluctantly.

When we walked outside, the first thing I noticed was the sun, hovering directly above me… strange, hadn't it been like that when I'd passed out?

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"A day," Kanji beamed, and I groaned. I had an extra day's work to make up, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to enjoy it.

The hunter was on the trail.

He knelt beside the broken-down speeder, fingering the sand-crusted paint.

A faint growl escaped his throat, deep and gravelly. He was getting closer—he could sense it.

The hunter was on the trail.

I plowed the family's fields as diligently as I could, hoping to pay for whatever resources I had wasted with my uselessness. Eventually, I fell into an unthinking pattern, which made things easier on my sand-scratched robotic arm.

"Hey!" the voice of Kanji, a distraction I'd become used to, floated over to me like sand on the breeze. I didn't look up.

" _Hey!"_

I absentmindedly wondered how she could scream at me, but still sound cheerful and unbearably happy.

" _What?_ " I snapped, hoping she would go away. The girl was unfazed.

"Where are you from?"

I winced. This was a sore spot with me, considering I didn't exactly know, myself. I looked up, glaring harshly to see the small child grinning at me. Her dark-haired mother and blonde father looked on from a distance, blissfully unaware of how dangerous I could and _would_ be. My gaze turned back to Kanji's bright blue eyes, which dimmed when she realized she'd asked the wrong question. Still, I could tell she was _dying_ to ask more, so I nodded my consent. She beamed, brighter than the sun.

"What's your name?"

"Rain."

" _Ooh!_ I _love_ that name!" the kid stared at the sky wistfully. "we don't get much rain here."

"I can tell," I smirked, mainly at how ignorant she was. Of _course_ I hadn't told her my full name—DeathRain was a Sith-sounding name in itself, and more than enough to scare a little girl like her and her family into kicking me out.

During the lunch break, I ate apart from the family, shooting them wary glances from time to time.

"Are you sure you don't want to it with us?" the mother asked hopefully, green eyes flashing.

"Yes…" I trailed off, realizing I didn't know her name.

"Mrs. Jett," she smiled gently at me, "but you can call me Anya. My husband over there is Dakku, my eldest son Jase, and… well, you already know Kanji!" she laughed musically, trying her best to break the ice.

I nodded once and walked away, much to her dismay.

When the rest was over, I tried my best to get back to my mindless routine, but Kanji was determined to keep that from happening. Question after question, she fired away, until it was all I could do not to smile at her. She was a sweet kid, really.

I couldn't help but like her. I knew it was a bad thing, too.

This went on for das; I worked my tail off to pay my debt, and the family worked their tails off to get me to talk. And, of course, they were succeeding.

I didn't know if I could take this anymore. It was against all I've been taught—coming close to people I knew I was bound to leave forever.

Then one night, everything changed.


	9. Bonfire

Bonfire

My routine changed one evening when I was in a small shed, rearranging some equipment around so I could sleep comfortably. Despite the Jetts' objections, I was insistent on not giving them _any_ way to charge me interest—I knew they probably wouldn't, but I still wouldn't put it past _anybody_.

The suns were setting in a solid, cloudless display of colour when I heard a deafening squeal of joy coming from the house—definitely Kanji. An ecstatic cheer rose from the dwelling, and some playful, boyish laughter ascended far above the rest, standing out among the family like a Gundark in Naboo. Far from curious, I was only intent on going to sleep—it had been a long day, and Kanji was most _definitely_ going to be as full of energy as always tomorrow.

A few short, rapid knocks on the shed door, and it swung open before I could say a thing.

"My brother's home!" Kanji beamed, practically lighting up the whole room. I shied away from the little girl, smiling fondly at her typical eagerness.

"Is he?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm lending a lilt to my voice. Oblivious, the sun-haired desert girl nodded vigorously. I let out a snort of laugher as she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"It's the first time we've seen him in _months!_ " she yelped, and I realized she wasn't, in fact, speaking of the twenty-year-old I've spent all this time around—Jase, if I remembered correctly. "He's going to tell us all his _stories_ , and we're having a _bonfire_ tonight to celebrate his unexpected visit!"

" _Are_ you now?" I leaned close, ruffling her hair with a smirk.

"And you're invited!"

I froze, my hand tangled in her golden locks, my bright red eyes wide. One word was circling around in my mind, and one word only.

Nope.

"I—I'm sorry…" I began pulling away and settling myself in a heap of old blankets. I knew I was not sorry. "I don't think I'll go this time…"

"Oh, but you _have_ to, Rain!" Kanji whined, refusing to consider the fact that there probably wouldn't _be_ a next time. "It's so _fun_ , you'll get to see my _brother_ , and—" I cut her off with a hand that was too exhausted to argue.

"You know what?" I sighed, immediately regretting my obvious decision. "Sure."

A bright fire blazed in the cold Tattoine night, flickering with any and every shade of blue and red and proudly displaying a core of pure white.

I sat with the Jetts, roasting parts of an animal Dakku had scavenged earlier that day. I took a long, hard look at the visitor as I chewed on my meat, scanning his face like a droid.

He had shaggy dark hair like his mother and inquisitive blue eyes like his father and Kanji, but his pale skin contrasted greatly with his family as a whole—he must either spend quite a bit more time inside, or work on a planet where sun was hardly ever shining. Jase made a joke, ruthlessly picking on his younger brother, and the new one shoved him lightly in the shoulder.

He looked… familiar.

I shrugged after a while of nothing, finishing the rest of my jerky and wiping my mouth on my cloak. I saw him glancing my way nervously and smirked at him, nodding him over. I was in the mood to talk, and I wanted to be the one asking questions for once.

"Hey," he smiled shyly, eyes peering out from underneath strands of shadowy hair, "Rain, right?"

"Yeah," there was no malice in my voice, and I absentmindedly twirled the stick I held between my fingers.

He took a deep breath, tapping his foot nervously. After a bit, he subtly shifted the brown canvas cape he wore to the side. I dropped my stick, eyes widening, as I saw his lightsaber.

"Thanks for saving me a while back."

A moment of stunned silence, the family's chatter fading off into the background until it was only us, staring into red and blue and black as our eyes met.

"It's you." I managed, after a few shallow breaths. "Is this your family, Jedi?"

"Yeah," he smiled again, giving a small chuckle as he glanced over in their direction. "And call me Linx."

I shook my head in amazement. This couldn't be happening.

"Have you actually been looking for me?" I laughed in disbelief, "How did you find me?"

Linx shrugged, letting out a small sigh. "I used the Force, I guess. Once you have a vision, its hard to let it go, you know?"

I opened my mouth to answer, feeling he meant that in more than one sense, but I never got to reply.

A blinding flash, a deafening _boom_ that accompanies a shockwave that sent everyone flying back, and the domed sandstone hut was burning, burning to ashes and dust. Kanji screamed. Jase Linx drew his bright green lightsaber. Anya yelled some words I couldn't understand. A tall figure emerged from the flames, clad in metal and surrounded with an aura of hate.

In one fluid motion, he grabbed Kanji by the hair and raised a gun to her forehead, ceasing her shrieks with a threating growl. She let out a dull whimper, her eyes looking at me desperately. A tear fell down her face, watering the ground beneath her.

"Put her down!" I screamed, reaching for my lightsabers. But then I paused, remembering something I'd been trying to ignore.

The Jetts didn't know I was a Sith. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead, and the figure before me laughed, nothing more than a metallic shadow outlined in flames.

"Go ahead," he hissed, his voice deep and gravelly. "Ignite your blades."

I closed my eyes, only hesitating for a second before grabbing my sabers. The Jetts would understand, wouldn't they?

My blades glowed like blood in the night.

"Drop her," I growled, but was surprised when the stranger actually obeyed.

"The weak ones are not my mission," he snarled back. "You are." He pulled something from a belt at his waist, and a blazing line of red sprang up from his sword hilt, humming softly in the thick silence. I should've expected this—I'd betrayed the Seps, and I wasn't exactly easy to pick off. It would make sense that Dookou would send another Sith after me.

I snapped my swords together at the hilt until they were a single entity, narrowing my ruby eyes.

"Then come at me."

We ran to meet each other, silent assassins, and our lightsabers met, crashing together in a display of sparks and fire that zipped between them. Gritting my teeth, I slid below his blade, ducking under him and kicking the back of his knees as hard as I could. He collapsed, and I sprung up, bringing my sabers down on top of him.

He dodged smoothly, and my weapon melted the sand on the ground into a thick, glowing paste. The mercenary rolled over and kicked me in the gut, sending me stumbling back, gasping for air. Dislodging my sabers, I barely managed to meet an oncoming blow, blocking it with my cyborg arm and flailing a lightsaber with my flesh one. The man tried to dodge again, but was too slow, and I caught him in the chest as I regained my composure. I heard him gasp in pain and grinned widely.

But, lucky for him, it wasn't fatal.

"Rain!" Linx called, and I took my eyes off the mercenary for a split second to see the Jedi holding Kanji tight, a terrified look in his eye.

"Do you need me to step in?" he asked, fingering his weapon. "I could—"

"No!" I yelled fiercely, "This is my fight. Go pro—"

I was cut of by a jab in the shoulder, and I stumbled back in pain, hissing harshly through my teeth. The man had staggered forward, getting over the shallow wound I'd given him, and stabbed my left arm, the flesh burning.

I cried out in agony and reeled backwards, barely deflecting blow after blow the other Sith threw at me, retreating another step each time. He kicked me in the ribs, and I doubled over, dropping a lightsaber in the sand, and only managing to hold onto the other one because of my mechanical arm. The mercenary yanked the saber out of my grip and tossed it away kicking the other one to the side like a rag doll.

"You end has come," he hissed through his helmet, steadily advancing until he was directly over me—I refused to move. "I suggest you meet it bravely."

"I will not die," I spat on his feet, shakily raising my head to meet his eyes with a defiant gleam. "Not by the hands of a murderer."

The man laughed. "It takes one to know one, does it?"

"No!" I shouted, fury boiling over inside me. "I'm a _killer_ , _not_ a murderer! There's a difference." I coughed up blood, pain flaring in my ribs.

"Call it what you like," the man shrugged," raising his blade, "you still will die."

The saber fell down. Linx ran towards me.

I screamed, feeling a pain tear through me.

But this pain was bright blue and energetic.

Sith lightning ripped through every muscle and vein, every nerve and artery, turning my blood to fire and my breath to ice. It blasted away in a million different directions, rocketing through my every pore.

The assassin was blown back. I laid limp on the sand.

All was silent once more.

After a moment, I managed to open my eyes. The murderer was gone.

I stood shakily, looking around at the scorched landscape and using the Force to retrieve my laser swords. I walked shakily towards the Jetts, hoping they would understand.

Lynx was lying at their feet, dead, and I somehow found myself kneeling by his body, stunned.

" _NO!_ " Kanji screamed, pushing me back. I scrambled backwards.

"Get away from him!"

Tears formed in the young girl's sky blue eyes, marring the illusion of innocence.

"You're a Sith," she stated accusingly, her voice quavering slightly. She broke out into violent sobs that wracked her body as she fell over her brother's corpse. Anya and Jase defended her, moving forward with a threatening look in their eyes, and Dakku drew a pistol threateningly.

"I HATE YOU!"

My eyes shot down to stare a Kanji, and her words were hanging in the air like a toxic cloud, more deadly than any mercenary could ever be.

I took a step back, as if I had been physically slapped.

I looked down at me feet, ashamed.

And I walked away, disappearing back into the shadows where I belonged.

No tears came that day.


	10. Revelations

Revelation

"I'm sorry, Emperor," the figure knelt head bowed. "She escaped."

The tall, hooded shadow in front of him let out a low hiss that twisted and coiled until it turned into a sentence.

"She needs to _die_ ," the cloaked man's voice cracked with age and hate. "I sent you on this mission because you are the very best, and only the very best can kill this loose cannon."

"Yes, Emperor," the mercenary's head touched the floor.

Silence as the boss made sure his orders were understood.

"Do not return unless you have her head."

The assassin's eyes flashed mercilessly under the shadow of his face.

"Yes, Emperor."

"Elan," I spoke into my comm. "Elan, you there?"

"Always, Rain," his voice was sober for once as it crackled through the link. He must've sensed my mood.

"I need you to pick me up." I paused for a second, feeling like I should add something. "Please."

The word felt strange in my mouth, and the line was silent.

"DeathRain, is that you?"

I let out a short laugh.

"I've changed a lot, Sleazebaggano. I'll send you my coordinates."

Quiet.

"… Okay, Rain."

Ten minutes later, I was back on the _Sunset's Bane_ , the ship Elan and I had rented a week ago. We were silent.

I stared out the window, watching solemnly as the stars whizzed past us in electric streaks.

"You _have_ changed," he murmured, the retractable antennae on his head twitching uncomfortably.

"Yeah," I spoke softly, and decided not to stop. "I've seen a lot.

"I've seen my intense anger come flooding out of me. I've seen not only how it hurts my enemies, but my friends and me as well."

No one spoke for a moment.

"I'm still a Sith, don't get me wrong," I smirked, "but I feel like a better Sith now… you know?"

"No… not really," Elan laughed softly. He hesitated before continuing.

"While we're at it, I guess I'd better tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I tilted my head.

"You've always been like a little sister to me," he grinned sheepishly, "but the kind you fight beside instead of fight with."

I nodded, brightening slightly. "I guess you seem kind of like an older brother, huh?"

The Balosar laughed, suddenly his normal self again.

"I would hope so, eh?"

He closed his eyes, a serene smile on his face.

I waited a bit before delivering my next nugget of news—he deserved a bit of a break, even if it was only a few seconds' worth. After I'd felt he'd had a suitable rest, I told him what had happened back on Tattoine, even though it still hurt to talk about.

"I know where the killer will be next," I concluded, making his eyes widen even more than they'd been.

"Where?" He wrinkled his brown, and I breathed in deeply.

"Wherever I am. Take me to Courascant."

The sun was close to setting when we landed. The _Sunset's Bane_ was reluctantly returned, and I stood on the roof of the Senate Building, waiting.

I stared past the four spires that jutted like horns out of the four corners of the building, rising at a gradual angle. The sky began to gleam yellow, and I watched the sun go down, recalling Elan's parting words to me.

 _You_ do _have a plan, right?_ He'd said it wryly, as a joke. I shivered slightly.

"I hope so," I muttered, my cloak flying behind me as the fierce winds began to pick up.

"You obviously have a death wish," a voice behind me snarled. "You knew I would come."

"Yeah," I turned around to face the killer. "I needed to end this. And still do." I added the last part on as an after thought. The mercenary smirked, letting out a short, cruel bark of a laugh.

"Then finish it." He began to walk forwards, pulling out his weapons as he went.

"I will."

The boy rocketed up the stairs. He had to get to the Sith in time. He could stop this. He could end this meaningless pain.

The figure ran even faster, glad he'd trailed her.

He could stop this.

Our lightsabers clashed. We struggled, face to face, both of us trying to get the upper hand.

He swung this blade down, almost cutting off my foot. I dodged just in time, rolling across the rooftop and landing the first blow across his leg. It wasn't crippling, but he doubled over in pain.

Cursing under his breath, he pushed forward, swing after powerful swing crashing down on me like an asteroid storm. I was gasping for breath by the time he had me backing onto one of the spires—he was more powerful than the last time we'd met.

But so was I.

I leapt over the man, determination flooding my brilliant flaming eyes, twisting around in the air to land a fierce kick on his face. His helmet flew off the thin spire, catching the bloodred light of the dying sun, which tinted everything it met.

The assassin scrambled to the end of the ledge and peered over, panting heavily.

I looked up at him as he turned, bringing up my blade to deliver the killing blow.

I froze, looking him in the eye. He grinned evilly.

"BloodLust?"


	11. Pain

Pain

"Hello, Rain."

My best friend smirked down at me, and I gripped my blade tighter, my knuckles turning white. I glared at the imposter—what else could it be?—with fury dripping from my eyes in the forme of tears.

" _SHOW YOURSELF!"_ I screamed at this cruel trick. " _Show your true forme, you fraud!"_

The Sith laughed.

"Oh, Rain," he shook his head, that same smile still on his face—a smile I knew all too well.

"This _is_ me."

In that moment, I knew he was telling the truth. The scarlet Courascant suns glinted crimson in his lemon hair, and the wind played with the tendrils that hung loose. Those unmistakable pale features smirked in that way I was so familiar with, and I knew that no one could imitate Blood so perfectly. It _had_ to be Blood—that's why we were so evenly matched.

I stood, stunned, as he casually strode down the metal protrusion.

"What did they do to you?" I breathed, shaking violently with shock, hate, and misery, so much misery. He stopped and leaned towards me, whispering one word in my ear.

"Everything."

His eyes glinted red, and I frowned. Blood's eyes were gold, not red. Without another thought, I lashed out with my lightsabers, my brain finally beginning to piece things together. By now, I was pretty sure what had happened—I'd left him at the Citadel, so there was only one thing there that I could think of.

My friend leapt back, falling dangerously close to the edge. I saw fear in Blood's vermillion eyes, not the cold humour I'd come to expect of this killer.

I stood over him.

Fear. That meant there was still a bit of the old trickster I once knew left in this callous being. And then, in another moment, it was gone, replaced with cruel hate. Knowing he'd make his move soon—I knew Blood when I'd left him, so why shouldn't I know him now?—I scanned the air traffic below. A Separatist speeder was hovering nearby, the one Dookou used for infiltrations. With a face of stone, I kicked the man off the side of the building, watching him fall.

As I'd predicted, the speeder caught him. Our eyes locked as he sped away, and in that second, we set another meeting place. He knew where I would be going, and I knew he would be there. It was agreed.

"Rain!"

Whirling around to face the stranger, I readied my lightsabers for a fatal blow.

I was glad I didn't strike.

"Lynx?" I gasped, shocked. "I—I thought you were _dead_!"

He ran towards me, his expression anxious and on guard. "It takes a lot more than a bit of lightning to kill me, Rain."

Relief flooded through me, the relief I hadn't felt since I woke up in his family's hut. And that's when I did something I'd never done before, something I wasn't sure whether I would regret or not.

I hugged the Jedi Padawan.

"Rain?" Lynx's bright blue eyes had been staring at me most of this trip to the Citadel, and I had been anticipating something like this.

With a sigh, I put the stolen ship on autopilot and turned in my seat to face him.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and his gaze flickered uncertainly from me to the floor.

"Um…well—I'm a Jedi, you know?"

"Yes," I smirked wryly, "I know."

"And we're taught," he was slowly gaining confidence as he spoke, "to hate Sith. You guys fight with your emotions! You use anger and hate and passion as your fuel! You're _evil_!" His voice was incredulous, as if he couldn't totally believe I wasn't trying to kill him now.

I sighed. "Lynx," I leaned forward, resting my arms on my knees. "It's not just good and evil, white and black. There's a grey area."

"But you let your passions lead you," he tried to defend his view. "Yoda, Windu, Kenobi—they all say that's bad!"

" _Lynx,_ " I'm a bit more forceful now, tried of this stupid Jedi crap.

"If we're not emotion," I stare him in the eye, "then _what are we?_ "

The Citadel was seemingly empty as we crept deeper into its gullet

"Are you sure this is safe?" Linx whispered as we snuck around a corner.

"I'm sure it's _not,_ " I shrugged. "Now hurry up. We have to get to the Fatebringer."

"Er—remind me again what that is?" Lynx looked worried. I sighed, turning around to face him.

"It's this machine Dookou made here in the Citadel. I've never seen it before—it's always been off-limits—but it's he only thing that could have possibly done something to Bloodlust. I'm sure of it. I know this was part of his personality when I'd left him—my guess is they took out the sympathy and left the rest."

"Uh- _huh_ ," Lynx didn't look convinced, but I _was_ the Sith, so he didn't complain. He followed along, and we slid through the shadows like twin wraiths. I led him as fast as I could to a certain door in the dungeon, the only one I'd never been behind.

It was a familiar entryway—made of thick metal and covered in scratches and scrapes. When we were younger, Blood and I would hide out next to it, trying to sneak in whenever the door was opened. Eventually, Dookou caught us and promptly added a few more scars across our backs. When we'd grown a bit older, he'd told us the name of the mysterious device, but never its purpose.

My heart rate soaring, I rested my hand on the cold metal.

And with a shaky breath, I brought the Jedi into the forbidden room.

The area was small and circular, with a long metal sheet lifted off the floor at an angle, laden with straps and clamps. Some sort of gun or laser cannon hung from the ceiling and was pointing at the sheet, a complicated control panel just below it. I shivered, and, right on cue, the door slammed shut behind us.

Laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls in a mocking echo.

"I see you've made it this far, Rain," Blood stepped casually out from behind the machine. "Fatebringer has been _dying_ to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes at the killer, seeing his wild blonde hair fall over his eyes. I signaled to Lynx to start the plan, disguising it as a grab for my lightsaber.

"Oh, I _do_ hope you're not going to try to overpower me with anger and brute force… _again._ "

As usual, I felt rage boil up, fixing to flow over my mental barriers.

 _Calm down,_ I told myself, taking a few deep breaths. _I don't want to kill him… not unless I have to._

"Who's that?" The Sith shot a disdainful look at the Jedi. "You're boyfriend?"

A quick glance in Lynx's direction told me his face had turned a bright red, and I narrowed my eyes at the assassin.

Blood smirked, letting out a short laugh. "That's what I thought."

I leapt forward, hoping to catch the Sith apprentice by surprise. Inhumanly fast, he slid out of the way and grabbed my arm with a strong grip, and with a sardonic grin, he flipped me over onto the sheet.

" _Rain_!" Lynx yelled, reaching for his lightsaber, but I shook my head, grabbing Blood by the shoulders.

"Power it up!" I shouted. Lynx looked reluctant, and I glared fiercely at him. " _Do it!"_

Slipping out of Blood's grip, I sparred to the death with the boy who was once my best friend.

He thrust, I ducked.

I lunged, he dodged.

He kicked, I punched.

The perfect synchrony I was so used to fighting with, now my only chance of survival with Blood… and his only chance with me.

That is, if all went according to plan.

Blood swung, my muscles ached.

Sweat ran down the other Sith's forehead, dripping into his crimson eyes. He blinked it away, and I fought on.

"It's on!" Lynx shouted from behind the control panel, and I grinned, redoubling my attacks on the surprised Sith. Grabbing him by the arms, I pushed him back and shoved him onto the metal sheet. Realizing what was about to happen, Blood flailed wildly, his eyes holding the look of a caged animal. Lynx darted over to help, strapping down his feet while I pinned down his arms.

The Jedi ran back up to the gun, shouting over the clamor of it charging, " _Are you sure this is safe?!"_

I trembled with fatigue, barely managing to strap the Sith boy to the metal sheet.

" _A bit_ _late_ _for that, isn't it?"_ I yelled back, giving him a dangerous look. "I brought you to program the Fatebringer, not to have doubts, kid."

"So you still want me to—"

I nodded grimly. "Do it."

Lynx hesitated only a second before I heard the sound of a lever being pushed.

All at once, a blinding scarlet light shot from the gun in the form of a thick laser beam, hitting the eighteen-year-old directly in the chest.

Bloodlust began to writhe even harder, screaming in agony.

I wanted to cover my eyes, but I couldn't look away. This would work. It _had_ to work.

" _Stop!_ " Blood screamed, tugging at his leather bindings, " _Don't—"_ he coughed violently, a thin stream of blood trickling from his mouth. " _Don't do this!_ _Kill me now!"_

I groaned softly, watching as he arched his back, trying in vain to escape.

" _KILL ME!"_ He yelled, staring at me furiously. I looked into his bloodred eyes, hoping to see some sign of the old Bloodlust, but there was nothing but sweat running down his face in rivulets.

And then his eyes turned gold,

" _Rain,_ " he gasped, his voice a faint, hoarse whisper. "Rain, don't—"

Crimson eyes. "KILL ME!"

Gold. "No! Rain, I'm sorry, I—I—"

" _DO IT!"_ Hatred shone bright in his fiery eyes, hatred laced with deep, deep pain. " _YOU KNOW YOU CAN!"_

" _NO!_ " Blood squeezed his golden eyes shut, screaming with unimaginable pain. For a reason I couldn't explain, I shook with fear.

"Rain, I— _I LO—"_

 _"KILL ME!"_

Blood red eyes once again, the colour of my own, but this time he looked me in the eye, and his face was desperate, pitiful.

"Please," he whimpered, tears mixing with the blood streaming down his face.

"Please."

I knew I couldn't take this anymore.

I dashed to Lynx, who was hiding his face in his hands, and scanned the control panel grimly.

"R—Rain?" he peered out at me from between his fingers. I caught sight of a lever, one that was pushed up to fifty percent. He followed my gaze, and his eyes went wide.

"Rain— _no!_ " He reached out to stop me, but I shoved him aside, and he fell against the wall with a loud _bang_.

"No!"

I put my hand on the lever, staring at Bloodlust the whole time.

I pushed it all the way up.

It was all over in a flash. For a split second, the lasers shone brighter than Tattoine's suns, then their light faded and died. There, in the middle of the blackened metal sheet was Bloodlust, still writhing with his eyes squeezed shut.

He was shouting, red lightning arcing up and down his body, tears and sweat making pale lines in the ash that covered his face. I darted towards him, raised my hand high, and slapped him hard across the face before he could slip away.

His eyes jerked open, bright and gold as they darted around the room, and the lightning faded. I could feel his heart rate speed up with panic, and he struggled against his bindings. I slapped him again, and his eyes gradually focused on my face.

"R—Rain?" His voice was low and soft, and it crunched like gravel. "I—I'm so… so sorry, I—"

"Shut up," I smiled softly at him, my voice shaking as I held back tears. I bent over, tearing off his straps and helping him sit up.

"I missed you," I whispered into his ear, wiping some of the bloody grime off his face.

"I… I missed you too," he leaned on my shoulder as I sat next to him, and he eyed Lynx uncertainly.

"Who's this?" He asked curiously. "You're boyfriend?"

I laughed, bright and hard, like I've never laughed before.

"I missed you so much, Blood," I cried into his hair, and he started as he felt my tears fall on his shoulder.

"I hate to break this up, guys," Lynx was standing awkwardly in front of us, "but this isn't over yet."

As if on cue, the alarms started blaring from all around.


	12. The Last Battle

**A/N**

 **Yeah, It's almost the end. And yeah, I heaven't written many notes in this one, but I'd just like to say I really appreciate how you stuck with this story this long, and I welcome reviews with open arms-if it's a comment, your thoughts, or even just a joke, I'd love to hear your feedback, and I'll definitely reply (even if it's just to say hi). Okay wow, I'm not used to making a note this long, so I'll shut up now and go play Dragon Quest or something.**

 **Later~**

The Last Battle

"Hurry up!" Lynx yelled at us as the distant sound of metallic footsteps grew rapidly louder.

"All _right!_ " I shouted back, placing bombs on the thick steel walls as I ran after him. Blood trotted beside me, laughing maniacally as he followed suit, snapping the detonators onto the floor. I began to laugh along.

It was good to be back.

We ran as fast as we could, twisting through the labyrinth of cold, dark metal, and I found it hard to believe I'd thought of this place as a second home all those weeks ago.

 _Weeks, huh?_ I thought, feeling sweat bead on my forehead and run down my neck. _Feels more like years._

Even as I reminisced, my thoughts were interrupted by laughter. Cruel, cackling laughter that I recognized almost immediately. By the look on Blood's face, he did too.

"Sobeck," we hissed in unison, just as the commander of the prison rounded the corner ahead of us, catching Lynx by surprise.

"Hey!" The young Jedi cried out, stumbling back from the gray-skinned creature with wide, terrified eyes.

"Careful!" My voice act without my consent, coming out as a sudden yelp in my shock. A look from Blood, and we both ignited our lightsabers, letting the fierce red glow highlight our faces in a bloody foreshadowing. Sobeck cringed a bit, his mind still automatically placing us as the Sith who outrank him.

But his grotesque features slowly twisted into a wicked smile when he realized he wasn't dealing with his superiors anymore. We were exiles, traitors to our order. We didn't belong here, and he would have the upper hand when the droids arrived. It was all in his favour.

"Oh, my dear DeathRain," he laughed, grabbing Lynx by the neck and holding him in front of me, "you don't scare me anymore. I can hurt you as much as I want now, without fear of Dookou or anyone else coming for revenge."

I grit my teeth, tightening the grip I had on my blade. Blood nudged me with his elbow, giving me a look that clearly said, " _you've got this."_

I checked the timer on my belt, watching as it counted down in bright red numbers. We only had a few minutes to get out before the bombs went off…

"Yeah," I growled, tilting my head back up to look Sobeck in the eye. "I may not have Dookou anymore, or _any_ Seps for that matter. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a Sith."

Swinging my blade in a graceful arc, I lunged towards the general, my mouth open in a furious snarl.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, my dear," he stepped to the side, eyes looking down on me patronizingly. I spun to face him, itching to feel my blades meet that familiar resistance as they pushed through his flesh.

"Because you see," he waved my Jedi friend I front of my face, giving me a good look at my friend's panicked expression as he clawed at the fingers wrapped around his throat.

"I have a hostage. And I'm still not afraid of you."

"No…" I heard Lynx's soft voice float weakly towards me. "Don't… don't worry about me… I'm…"

"Let him _go,_ " I hissed. My fury turning to outright savagery. "I _will_ kill you, Sobeck. You don't seem to realize that _I'm_ not afraid of you either."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Sobeck laughed again, eyes wide with victory. "You may be a Sith, DeathRain, but you're still so naïve."

It was all I could do not to attack him then and there, but I had to keep him talking—and he had to keep me talking. We were both stalling, it was just a matter of who's support came first.

I tried to keep my eyes from following Blood as he crept behind the commander, skillfully silent from all our years of mischief. Instead, I stared at my prey, concentrating on his words just as much as he concentrated on mine.

"Naïve?" I hissed, scarlet eyes flashing. "Why don't we see who's naïve in a battle, eh Commander?"

"Gladly," he grinned, reaching for a bade with his free hand. I grinned, glancing pointedly at my backup. Without a moment's hesitation, Blood leapt, igniting his lightsaber as he went, aiming his blow right for the general's neck.

The commander's expression didn't change a bit as his hand flew back, grabbing Blood's arm and twisting it over his head—he still believed he had the upper hand.

Lynx took his chance to slide out of the Sep's grip, panting heavily and clutching his reddening neck.

"You all right?" I didn't let my gaze drift over to my friend, keeping my eyes on Sobeck and Blood as they fought. Lynx nodded immediately—he knew there was no time to be injured.

" _Hey, Rain!"_ Blood called over to me, sweat pouring down his face, " _I think we'd better take this fight somewhere else! Like, NOW!"_

I looked at my timer—only a minute left.

" _Good idea_!" I yelled, grabbing Lynx by the wrist and yanking him down the hall. Blood took a final swing, just hard enough to send Sobeck stumbling back, before darting after us.

"Oh, you three aren't getting away _that_ easily!" The alien cried out, showing his large teeth as he yelled the command for the arriving battle droids to attack.

"Come _on!"_ I yelled, increasing my pace to get as far away from the bombs as I could.

"I _know,_ I _know!_ " Blood rolled his eyes behind me. "I'm not _that_ stupid."

I laughed, yanking Lynx behind a corner as the timer's alarm began to go off.

Oh, yes, it was good to be back.

The alarm went silent just as Blood rounded the corner, and all three of us huddled against the far wall, covering our necks with our hands.

The world was silent for a moment, and not even the battle droids' incessant droning could reach us. The second it took for the explosives to do their work seemed too long to be real, and everything seemed to be suspended in time and space like some sort of beautiful break in reality.

It was over all too soon, and the sudden _BANG_ that shook the walls and twisted the metal around us was enough to push us into the steel, making human-sized dents in the wall and floor.

The fire shot out in blazing tendrils, all the colours of Tattoine's suns as they fused together to forme one giant ball of flame that shot towards us without mercy. Even with the combined strength of Blood, Lynx, and I, the Force was barely enough to keep it from us. I could feel the heat singing my face, and my sweat evaporated long before it could do its job.

I don't know how long it was before the flames died down—I just know that by the end of it, my arms were shaking and my clothes were half-burnt. But it _did_ end, and all three of us were all right.

" _Whew,"_ Blood wiped the new beads of sweat from his forehead, letting out a short bark of laughter, "there's no _way_ any of them could survive _that._ "

With a collective sigh of relief, we looked around. There were still fires burning, but they were much smaller now, and scattered throughout the Citadel.

"Wow." I whistled softly, staring at the blackened, twisted steel that used to be the thick walls, and the jagged vines of molten metal that ran down the sides of the halls and pooled up on the floor. "Still can't believe _we_ did this…"

"Yeah," Blood cast a sidelong glance over to me. "But I'm glad we did."

I smiled at my old friend, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "So glad."

"Uh, guys?" Lynx's uncertain voice reached us from around the corner. Blood and I shot each other a quick, worried look before running over to the Jedi, stopping at his side to look down at the last thing we wanted to see at that time.

A bomb was planted on the floor in front of us, it's blinking red light telling us it was still active.

My eyes widened, and I barely had time to leap backwards with the others before it went off. A bright flash of light and an earsplitting roar of thunder, and my vision was nothing but black.

"B—Blood?" My voice was a hoarse whisper, nothing more than a croak of confusion that quickly turned to panic. "Lynx?"

There was nothing but a dull ringing in my ears, but through it, I could barely hear voices. I tried counting them, just to quell my growing fear that one of my friends had died.

"What… wait—no! Jedi!"

That was Blood's voice. _One._

"Ach! You!"

Lynx. _Two._

I stiffened at the sound of that all-too familiar laughter, followed closely by words that forced my scorched eyes to open.

"I can't _believe_ you traitors fell for a trap so simple as _that_ ," the voice cackled. "But, lucky for you, you won't fall for anything ever again."

 _Three._

My vision slowly returned, from pitch black to a blur of blood and ink, until my sight showed me what I'd hoped I'd never have to see again.

Everything was charred black, lit only by the deep red flames that leapt from the huge, gaping hole that had been blasted into the floor. On the edge of it stood Sobeck, his face charred and mutilated from the inferno we'd sent on him mere minutes before his retaliation. In his burnt arms he held Lynx, gripping him tightly with his blazing blue laser knife held to the Jedi's throat

" _Lynx,"_ I moaned, my voice raspy and soft. The Padawan's lightsaber-blue eyes darted down to look at me, shocked for a second before they melted into pools of resignation.

"Hello, Rain," he smiled down at me, as if nothing was wrong. "You've woken up, I see."

A sudden burst of flame shot up from the crevice, sending Sobeck stumbling forward a few steps with Lynx in tow. I pressed my hands to the ground, trying to steady myself against the sudden push. I glanced over to Blood, whose face was highlighted with the crimson firelight, the rest solid black. The inky smoke swirled around his face for a moment, staying a few inches away before he put his Force-shield down.

 _Force-shields,_ I cursed inwardly, _that's why they're fine. They were actually smart and_ acted _before the bomb went off._ I looked back to Lynx, who wasn't even struggling against Sobeck's grip. The general himself was staring at us with his hideous, bulging eyes, eagerly awaiting our next move.

I pushed myself to my feet, unsteady as they were. My mind was racing for anything that could even _possibly_ become a solid plan, but nothing came.

"Oh- _ho_ ," Sobeck's hated eyes were filled with glee when he saw me rise, "look who thinks she can do anything about her friend's death!"

"Look who thinks he has control," I spat a cinder-filled wad of blood at his feet, but it hit Lynx's boots instead. "Sorry, man," I flashed the Padawan a quick grin. "I'll clean it off later."

"What makes you think there will _be_ a later, stupid girl?" The commander yelled, pressing the laser knife closer to Lynx's skin. The boy winced as the energy singed his flesh, but he didn't make a sound. Sobeck opened his mouth to say something else, but his words were cut short at another burst of flames from the pit.

Lynx took this moment of distraction to pound his boot onto the general's foot, setting him off balance. A determined gleam in his eye, the teen threw himself onto the commander, sending him reeling backwards, teetering on the edge right over the fire pit.

"Hey, _watch_ it, kid!" Sobeck yelped, flailing to catch his balance. "Do you want us _both_ to die?"

My blood froze. I knew the look in Lynx's eye. And I didn't like it one bit. As the general was fighting to keep his balance, the Jedi managed to hook one of his arms over the commander's. Now he was no longer the helpless hostage.

"Wha— _hey!"_ Sobeck cried out, but I couldn't hear his words anymore. My gaze was fixed on Lynx, hoping with every fiber of my being he wasn't about to do what I thought he was.

My fears were confirmed by his next words.

"Goodbye, Rain."

" _No!_ " I yelled, narrowing my eyes furiously at my friend. "Don't you _dare._ "

"I'm sorry," tears glistened at the corners of his eyes, but they quickly evaporated in the heat. "I've got to."

"But you could just—"

"It was all I could do just to get this far, Rain, and this might be the only chance we have!" His voice was stern, but his expression was peaceful. It didn't seem real, what was going on. But it was. Oh, it was all too real.

"Rain," His voice was low, barely a whisper, but I could hear it loud and clear through the crackling and roaring of the fires all around. "I thought we both knew that all three of us might not make it to the end of this mission."

I tried not to cry.

"Well, _yeah_ , but—"

Lynx smiled at me, eyes dull and rueful.

"Then I'm afraid this is where my story ends."

It seemed to last a lifetime as I watched him fall, not even noticing Sobeck's startled expression as he dropped into the abyss. My eyes locked with Lynx's, and he smiled for me one last time. His face was the picture of serenity, as if he knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw me, as if this wasn't really goodbye.

I couldn't hear my screams, couldn't feel Blood's warm hands as he pulled me back, couldn't see anything but the body of the person who saved me from the world as it plunged down into nothingness.

The next thing I knew, I was on a ship, watching the melting planet shrink as we head off towards Courascant. Blood's hand was on my arm, pulling me closer to him until my face was buried in his shoulder.

Oh, I tried so hard not to cry, but Blood's shoulder was wet with my tears before we even made it to the nearest planet.

"He's gone," I wept, trying my best not to collapse. Blood was supporting me, holding me up when he knew I needed it. I kept on crying, and eventually we both sunk to the floor. I was holding onto him like a life preserver, and he was struggling to be one.

"Yeah," he muttered, not even trying to lie.

"He's gone," even my voice was wet—nothing was untouched by the rain.

"I know." He pulled me tighter, not knowing what else to do. His voice was dry, but I could feel his raindrops wetting my hair as he rested his chin on my head.

"Blood," I cried even harder now, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" He was trying to be strong, I could feel it. But even he was slipping as more tears fell onto my shoulders and down my neck.

"I love you," my voice was soft now, dull with pain. My eyes, squeezed shut, began to relax, and my breaths became softer too.

"I know," he kissed my forehead, the tears on my head stopping. We sat there for a while, neither moving for the longest time. Eventually, my breathing was deeper, and more regular. My tears had stopped, being replaced with sleep.

"I know." Blood whispered, stroking my hair as I rested.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue—

The suns were sinking slowly as ever on Courascant, reminding me that life goes on. I let out a shaky sigh, wrapping my arms around myself. I didn't know if I really wanted life to go on.

"How much?" Blood's voice floated over to her from the _Sunset's Bane_ , where he was planning on buying the ship.

"Five hundred credits," the dealer, a slender Umbaran whispered in her low, emotionless voice. Blood frowned, shaking his head.

"No," he stated, "it's old and beat-up, and there are several parts that need to be fixed the next chance we have. Four hundred."

The Umbaran's expression didn't change, but I could feel her mind reach out into Blood's as she tilted her pale head to the side, trying to make him say yes. It was apparent she didn't know she was up against a former Sith.

"No." Blood hissed. "Four hundred."

The Umbaran's shadow-rimmed eyes flashed a slight look of surprise before she nodded, however reluctantly.

"All right."

I turned my back to the two once more, staring at the remaining flames of sunlight that stood out against the dull gray-blue of the city planet. One speeder matched the sun's colours, swinging wide and barely avoiding getting hit by several others as it sped towards up. I laughed softly as it landed, and Elan Sleazebaggano stepped down from it.

"You came," the ghost of a smile showed itself in my features as I saw my friend running up, long coat billowing out behind him.

"Of course I came!" He looked at me indignantly skidding to a stop. "You think I'd miss the chance to see if you're all right? What did I miss?"

My smile fell, and I stared just over Elan's shoulder, focusing on keeping a straight face.

"Nothing much."

" _Pffft,"_ Elan rolled his eyes. "Those words don't even belong in the same _universe_ as you. Come on, Rain."

I sighed, putting a firm and on the Balosar's wrist. He froze, sensing this was important.

"Elan," my voice was a soft murmur, and I saw the antennae on his head protrude from his hair so he could hear me. "I'm leaving."

"When will you be back?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying my best to stay expressionless.

"No, you don't get it," I shook my head roughly, looking back up at my friend. "I won't be _coming_ back!"

Elan was silent as he processed this new information. I watched him closely, not sure how he'd react. His fingers twitched, his eyes narrowed, but his overall expression was unchanging.

"I guess," he began slowly, staring off into space, "I always knew you'd leave sometime. Wherever you go, danger follows. I knew this would happen, just…" he clenched his fists, looking at the ground beneath his feet. "I never thought you'd leave so soon."

"Yeah," I sighed. "It has to be done."

"Well, you know what you need," Elan offered me a small smile. "You sure you'll be okay?"

I smiled back, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah. Pretty sure."

"All right," Elan bit back a tear, not wanting to spoil anything. Without warning, he pulled me close, bringing me into a tight hug one last time. I stiffened for a few seconds, but eventually hugged him back. "I trust you."

" _I won't be coming back,"_ I breathed in a soft voice.

" _Goodbye,"_ he whispered. We drew apart, and I turned to join Blood at our new ship.

"And Rain?" He called, his voice almost desperate.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him once more.

"Just… don't die, okay?"

I smiled gently. "Of course."

The lone figure stood on the docking bay, barely standing out against the night sky of Courascant. He let out a long sigh, not noticing one of the workers walk up to him.

"Who was that?" He grunted, nodding towards where the _Sunset's Bane_ had disappeared. "Your sister?"

Elan laughed quietly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Basically."


End file.
